This inventor of the present invention discloses in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,923 a bicycle crank arm which is enclosed in a body of carbon fiber, as shown in FIG. 1. The bicycle crank arm is light in weight and strong in structural strength, nevertheless the device can be improved further.